The Price We Pay
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Korra's the best fighter but it's not without its risks. Written for the Pro-Bending Circuit.


_A/N: Prompt: Armor, Iroh, Tournament (AU). Word count: 1,734. Element: Earth._

* * *

She knew it was dangerous.

She knew the risks.

She fought, anyway.

She knew it would only end badly.

But she fought, anyway.

It was one of the most dangerous sports out there.

And yet every day and night, she trained.

Mornings were her air bending training. Tenzin always made sure her balance was right. He also made sure to lecture her about rest. That part she ignored.

When noon rolled around, it was time for her earth bending. Her original trainer wasn't good enough for her. He left years ago to be replaced by Lin Beifong. Neither of them liked one another but they grew to mutually respect one another. It also didn't hurt that Korra paid well. She was strict, harsh, and precise. Just what she needed.

In the afternoon, she did her fire bending. It was her favorite element to bend. Iroh, grandson of the famous fire bender Zuko, trained her well. He wasn't like her other trainers. He tried to evoke more emotions from her. Firebending was about passion. She didn't care about passion, not at first. He taught her to pour her emotions into her bending like none other. He was the key to her success.

At night, she unwound with her water bending. She used to have a trainer but she found it easier doing it by herself. It was her native element, after all.

Her fights were often brutal. She'd broken just about every bone there was, suffered many concussions, and lost a tooth or two. Despite her injuries, she always won. Her determination put her in the top. She always swelled with pride when she went to the arena and looked at the board. The tournament had been going on for two years now. She didn't mind the length. She liked the long seasons. It gave her something to do. On the board listed the winners of the previous rounds. She was always number one. Each round she won was a step closer to the belt she desperately wanted. There was just one other person who may have been as good as she was. It didn't worry her. She liked a challenge.

"No pets allowed, Avatar."

The same guy always said the same thing as she walked past the booth to her locker room with Naga following behind her. At this point, she knew he didn't care. It was more routine than anything.

She always arrived at the arena early in the morning on the day of her round. She spent most of her time training in the locker, working on her punches and kicks while her pet watched. Sometimes Iroh would come in and coach her on her stance.

"I don't think you should do this anymore." He said the day of her final round as he watched her work the punching bag.

She said nothing. She knew what he was worried about. Her injuries were catching up with her. A month ago, she suffered a spinal injury. They were able to heal it but warned her she may never walk again if she continued on her path. She wasn't worried. She worked too hard to give up now.

"I care too much to let you do this. You heard the healer said. Your spine might not be able to take more trauma."

Sweat rolled down her face as her punches grew more intense. "I don't need a parent, I need a trainer. I've come too far to give up now."

Iroh sighed. "And what are you going to do if your spine can't handle it anymore? Spend your life in a wheelchair?"

The punching stopped. Korra grabbed a towel from a nearby bench and wiped herself down. "It's better than living life not knowing if I could have been something." She threw the wet towel at him and walked out.

"AND NOW, FOLKS, THE ROUND WE'VE ALL BE WAITING FOR. THE FINAL ROUND OF THE BENDING TOURNAMENT. INTRODUCING IN, CORNER ONE, THE WOMAN WHO WORKED HER WAY FROM A SIMPLE WATER TRIBE GIRL TO THE BEST BENDER WE'VE EVER SEEN. AVATAAAAR KORRAAA!"

The crowd cheered. They always cheered. They didn't cheer for her nor her opponent. They cheered for the fight and nothing but the fight. It was a huge arena that sat perhaps thousands of people. In the middle of the column was the ring. Circular with ropes that kept her and her opponent inside. The rules of the game was simple: Knock your opponent out or send them down for a 10 count. Knocking them out of the ring and into the water below was another way to win, but it didn't satisfy her like knocking someone out would.

"AND IN THE OPPOSITE CORNER WE HAVE THE BENDING PRODIGY TRAINED BY THE FAMOUS BLIND BENDER, TOPH AND HER DAUGHTER SUYIN. SHE IS AS AMBITIOUS AND VISCIOUS AS HER OPPONENT AND AS DETERMINED TO GRAB THE COMPANIONSHIP AS THE AVATAR. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, KUUUUVIRAAA!"

The crowd cheered again. The announcer always knew how to get the crowd going even in the most boring of fights. Korra took a good look at her opponent. It was always important to study them. Kuvira's armor was simple yet looked effective. Kuvira's armor covered her entire body, even the collar was popped to protect a portion of her neck. The sleeves, leggings, and shirt were thick but not too thick that it hindered her moment. Her kneepads and elbow pads were made of some kind of black material. Her helmet was metal. It reminded her of a soldier's helmet. Her colors were green, unlike Korra's armor that was blue. Korra's armor wasn't too different, although she assumed her own outfit was a higher quality material since Sato Industries sponsored her. Her pads were made of the hardest material they could find and the sleeves, leggings, and shirt were resistant to most cuts but so comfortable and light. Sometimes it felt like she was wearing nothing.

There were no referees. Not any in the ring. It was too dangerous. On three sides of the rings were large compartments that held thousands of pounds of earth, reaching almost all the way to the water. They made sure a bender was never without their element. Even the ground which held the water was fair game to use.

The bell rung and the fight finally began. Kuvira made her move throwing earth discs at her. They were fast but Korra was faster. She held up a shield of ice in front of her made from the water below. One disc shattered against the side of ice it hit, shattering it in the process. Korra flicked her wrist and sent spears of ice hurling towards her opponent.

Kuvira rolled forward to avoid them. A pillar of earth launched from the side of the ring straight at Korra, who barely had time to react. It seemed painfully slow, but she moved fast enough to turn to her side and dodge, although it nicked her side and left a small bruise. A wave of water came up behind Korra. She saw Kuvira's eyes go wide before she bent a large wall of earth in front of her. The waves she sent came hard on the wall of earth. Kuvira struggled to hold it in place, although a chunk of it broke off and was sent flying into her stomach, knocking her over.

Korra swept the wall away to see her rival. It was all too easy.

Flames engulfed Korra's hands as she ran towards her. Two large fireballs formed before she hurled them at the woman, but she failed to see Kuvira's fingers moving. As soon as she released her flames towards her, something slammed into her back. A paralyzing sting shot through her body and then she felt nothing as she fell and rolled towards the edge of the ring onto her side, almost falling down into the water. Her eyes were blurry and she could barely hear anything. She could make out the announcer's voice. Why was he talking?

She tried to roll over but it was..difficult for some reason. She didn't want to fear the worst. She held her head up to see Kuvira had fell out the ring. It was a bittersweet victory. She never had an opponent lose by falling out of the ring. She always preferred them to be knocked out or down for the count.

The crowd was cheering. She reached up and grabbed the lower rope to hoist herself up but she couldn't stand without holding it. Her legs were like jelly. She couldn't move her legs. Why couldn't she move her legs? Why couldn't see feel below her waist?

The tournament was over. She always hoped for the day she could stare at her trophy in her room but it wasn't suppose to be like this. The victory was unsatisfying. She sat in her old locker room with her large trophy in her hands. She won it. She won the trophy, the money, and all the perks that came with being the champion but it wasn't enough. She wanted to see Kuvira out and unable to stand. Instead, was unable to stand.

They had healers tending to her immediately after the match but there wasn't much they could do. She had to remain in the wheelchair with no one sure if it'd be permanent. They took her to the best healer, Katara, but even her best wasn't a miracle.

Naga walked behind her and placed her large head on top of her owner's. Korra sighed.

"Congratulations." She heard a voice behind her. She turned her head to the footsteps walking towards her. Iroh came into view giving Naga a rub.

"Thanks." She mumbled to herself.

"Katara said you may be able to walk again, but it'll take a few years. You'll never be able to compete again, however."

Korra simply nodded. Naga moved out of the way so Iroh could take Korra's wheelchair and wheel her out of the locker room.

"I'm…sorry for your loss." He said quietly.

"I am, too." She said. A lone tear slid down her face.


End file.
